


i'm hoping that someday, i can meet you on this earth

by LilacsAndLilies



Series: Parkner Week 2020!!! [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Day 10, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, M/M, Parkner Week, Parkner Week 2020, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Plans For The Future, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Morgan likes to play pretend with Peter and Harley. Sometimes it makes Harley wishful.Day 10: “We’re gonna frame you for murder” / canon-compliant / villain au
Relationships: Harley Keener & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Series: Parkner Week 2020!!! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859662
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	i'm hoping that someday, i can meet you on this earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts), [censored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/gifts).



"Stop!" Morgan's voice called out at Peter.

He ducked behind the shed. "You'll never catch me!" 

"Undersheriff, get him!" Morgan pointed towards the shed. 

Peter could hear footsteps rushing toward him. He climbed up on top of the shed. "I refuse to be captured!"

Harley came up beside the shed, his hands on his hips. There was a flimsy paper star taped to his shirt that was colored yellow and had the words 'undersheriff' scribbled on it with a Crayola marker. "Climbing up on the shed isn't fair." He had a grin on his face.

"I'm a robber, I'm not supposed to be fair." Peter sat down, his legs hanging over the side of the shed.

Morgan giggled. “But you’re in trouble. We’re gonna frame you for murder!” She charged towards the shed, waving her hands above her head as she tried to grab his legs. 

Harley stifled a chuckle with his fist. “Hey Sherrif, I think you mean arrest him for murder.”

“Oh yeah, that. I mean, we’re gonna arrest you for murder.” She jumped up, trying to grab Peter while the brunette continued to lift his leg away from her. The cowboy hat atop her head jumped with her, and she had a hand secured on it so it wouldn’t fall.

After a few minutes of playing with her, Peter jumped off the shed, wrapping his arms around Morgan from behind and pulling her back. “I’ve got you.” 

“No!” She squealed, trying to pull herself free. “Undersheriff, arrest him!”

Peter laid down in the soft grass, pulling Morgan back with him. Her laughter filled the grove they were playing in. Harley slowly walked up to the two, a bright grin on his face. “I’m sorry my princess but…” He reached out, beginning to tickle Morgan. 

Interspersed between giggles, Morgan shouted, “You b- betrayed me!”

Peter sat up straight and slowly let go of Morgan. Harley took hold of the little girl as he slowly stopped tickling her, letting her relax into his arms. “I’m sorry Sheriff, but I can’t arrest my boyfriend.”

“But he’s a criminal!” She pointed her little finger at him, a serious expression on her face.

“Yeah, but I love him.” Harley grinned, turning to the side and leaning in to press a kiss to Peter’s lips. It was a quick peck, but one that Peter enjoyed immensely. Especially because of Morgan’s reaction.

“Ewwwww!” She screamed playfully. She jumped out of Harley’s lap. “Gross!” 

“Oh yeah?” Peter called out. “What about when I do it to you?” He got up and walked towards her.

“That’s gross too.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oh really?” He ran back towards her, pulling her into a hug and pressing a big kiss onto her forehead.

When Peter pulled away, she scrunched up her face. Then she lifted a hand and used her sleeve to wipe the spit off her forehead. “Mommy is much better at that than you.”

“But you like it.” 

She gave him an unimpressed look and Peter could have sworn he was looking at a younger Pepper. “You look just like your mom.” 

Then she gave him a proud look. “Mommy is pretty.” 

“Yeah she is.” Peter smiled at the beautiful little girl in front of him. 

“Hey darlin’.” Harley walked up to the two of them. “It’s getting kinda late, we should head back in before Pep gets mad.” 

Peter nodded, reaching a hand out to Morgan. “Let’s go Magu.”

She just reached her hands out towards him. “Lift me?” Peter shook his head in disapproval, but there was a fond smile on his face. She batted her eyelashes at him and gave him her biggest pleading eyes and Peter had no choice but to cave. “Alright, come here.” She ran towards him and he hoisted her up on his hip. The six-year-old barely weighed anything to Peter, and he comfortably settled her in place. 

Harley grinned at him. “This is karma, you know? She’s using the same puppy dog eyes you use on everyone else.”

Peter just laughed. “That’s ok.”

Harley smiled, leaning in and grabbing Peter’s hand as they walked inside.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone else was asleep, Peter and Harley made their way up to the roof of the cabin, settling into their usual places to watch the stars. It had become a tradition over the course of the summer, one they kept up at least once a week. Falling asleep on the roof wasn’t too bad, and being together made it even better.

A silence had settled over them, the two content in each other’s presence, lying on a blanket as they started up at the stars. Then Harley spoke up. “You’re so good with Morgan.”

“So are you.” Peter turned his head to look at Harley. The blond’s eyes were still trained at the sky. 

“Do you ever think about having kids?”

Peter had a feeling the conversation was going that way, but hearing it come out of Harley’s mouth made it more real. “Sometimes.”

“You know, I used to think I would never be a father. My dad fucked me up enough, I would never do that to someone else. But then I saw Tony. His dad was even more of an asshole than mine and he was still the best dad to Morgan and to us. And then I think, maybe I wouldn’t be too bad. After all, I can’t imagine a world where I would willingly leave you.”

“Harls…” Peter’s voice was quiet.

“I don’t mean right now. We’re still in college, but like, in the future. I think it might be nice.”

“I know.” Peter lifted himself up on his arm, looking over at Harley. “And I would love to raise a child with you. In the future.”

“Really?” Harley looked at Peter with wide eyes. “I-”

“Did you really expect me to say anything else?” 

“No, but…”

“You worry too much.” Peter smiled, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Harley’s nose. “We can talk about this later, but know this Harley Keener, you’re it for me. As long as you’re with me, I’m ready for anything.” 

“I-” Harley sat up on his arm as well, slowly intertwining his hand with Peter’s. His face scrunched up, like he couldn’t find the right words to say. In the end, he chose the easiest ones of all. “I love you.” 

Peter grinned, “Love you too.” They both relaxed back onto the blanket and looked up at the stars, occasionally sneaking looks at each other. Their fingers remained interlocked and slowly they drifted to sleep together, peaceful in their own little world under the open sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's done! That's all 10 days. I had so much fun with all of these, and I hope y'all liked them.
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
